


Confident

by Anoel



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: BAMF Women, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Femslash, Video, Women in suits, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: What's wrong with being confident?





	Confident

Title: Confident  
Music: "Confident" by Demi Lovato  
Fandom: A Simple Favor (2018)  
Focus: Emily/Stephanie  
Summary: What's wrong with being confident?  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Club Femslash (dance party with women centric vids) at TGIF/F 2019: a multi-fandom femslash convention designed to build connections, encourage discussion, and celebrate the media and characters we love.  
Download Link: [Confident (78MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Confident.mp4)

I really loved the movie, A Simple Favor and knew I wanted to vid it for Club Femslash this year particularly focusing on Blake Lively's suits. I had decided on a song but it was too long for me and I couldn't make it work with the limited amount of time I had for it. I decided to use this song instead and make a short vidlet about Emily being confident and generally hot. It turned out there was a little more structure and narrative I wanted to add to the vid and I was glad I was able to make it work with the limited amount of time I had left. I added a few effects to match the music better and I was very happy with how that turned out. And let me say, it is so much easier to vid when you very much enjoy looking at the people involved ;)


End file.
